The Beast
"And I stood upon the sand of the sea, and saw a beast rise up out of the sea, having seven heads and ten horns, and upon his horns ten crowns, and upon his heads the name of blasphemy. 2 And the beast which I saw was like unto a leopard, and his feet were as the feet of a bear, and his mouth as the mouth of a lion: and the dragon gave him his power, and his seat, and great authority. 4 And they worshipped the dragon which gave power unto the beast: and they worshipped the beast, saying, Who is like unto the beast? who is able to make war with him?" - Revelation 13:1 - 10 The Beast, also known as Trihexa or 666, is symbolized as an apocalyptic monster that will appear when Satan summons it from the depths of the sea, and empowering it with political power and authority. On its own, the Beast is terrifyingly powerful in its own right, with its very presence rendering any human to be filled sorrow and despair. Its power as such, when it rises from the sea, will be felt all across the world and tempt those whom have fallen deep into sin to worship and idolize it. It is depicted as having seven heads, ten horns and crowns, and one of which shall be mortally wounded via trickery. The creature is described as having the appearance of a leopard, with feet like the feet of a bear, and had a mouth like a lion. One of the injured heads shall heal its wounds and be worshiped as a god among people, performing many miracles and leading many astray in a similar manner to the Antichrist himself. At the height of evil's power during the Apocalypse the damned will be forced into receiving the Beast's number etched onto their hands or foreheads in order to purchase food or contribute to society; traditionally this number has been noted as 666, which is the number of the Devil. The Beast will excercise its authority for forty-two months as it traverses across the globe and blaspheming God and His kingdom. After that a second Beast will rise out of the earth and this Beast will excercise all the authority of the first Beast on its behalf, thereby spreading lies and deceit for the wish of the first Beast. The first and second Beast gather the kings of the earth and their armies to prepare for war against "He who sits on a white horse". The battle results in the beast being seized, along with the false prophet, where they are thrown alive into "the lake of fire". Those against the "King of Kings, and Lord of Lords" are killed and left for the fowls. In the lake of fire, the beast and the false prophet are tormented day and night for all eternity. The dragon joins them a little more than a millennium later after the great war, raising the armies of Gog and Magog only to be later defeated himself. The seven heads of the beast represent both seven mountains and seven kings, and the ten horns are ten kings who have not yet received kingdoms. Of the seven kings we are told that five have fallen, one is, the other has not yet come. We are also told that the beast itself is an eighth king who is "of the seven", and is going to perdition. We are also told that this beast "was, and is not; and shall ascend out of the bottomless pit, and go into perdition". Category:Demons Category:Beings Category:Monster Category:Hell Category:Chimeric